Black and Pink
by GleekLover12
Summary: smutty! one shot skank!Kurt Badboy!Blaine I apologise in advance I'm not really good at writing smut :p rating isn't correct but just in case it gets deleted


**A/N smutty one shot one warning: I'm very bad at writing smut so forgive me :) enjoy :)**

**I do not own glee or any of the characters, I only make them do things I want **

He first saw him, walking the corridors of McKinley high, making people part like the Red Sea. His curly, dark hair hanging loose around his forehead and his leather jacket hugging his shoulders tightly. He was one of the hottest guys Kurt had ever laid his eyes on. And yet he couldn't let it show; Quinn was eyeing him very closely.

"Who's that?" Kurt asked trying his best to sound bored while pushing a freshman out of his way.

"That's the new kid, I think his name's Blaine," Quinn said rummaging through her bag.

Kurt kept quiet after that, flipping a pink strand of hair out of his eyes. Today was one of the good days; today he felt like he could gather enough emotion, or he felt amused enough to go to class and bother his teachers.

While walking in his English class he noticed someone occupying his seat. Everyone knew that to be on the good side of Kurt Hummel, you never do anything to bother him and taking his seat was definitely a bother.

After ignoring a surprised look from his teacher, he strode over and planted the palms of his hands on the desktop, making the other look up with a bored yet somehow amused look on his handsome face.

"Why, aren't you a ray of sunshine, making everyone's morning so pleasant," Kurt said through gritted teeth. The rest of his class was now gaping at the two of them, knowing this should be good.

The curly haired boy said nothing but propped his feet, clad in biker boots, up on the table. A Cheshire smile on his face as he was waiting for Kurt to explode.

"Get. Out. Of my. Seat," he grumbled.

"Why don't you take the seat in front of me so I can stare at your fabulous ass, baby?" the other replied, raising one eyebrow.

Kurt was starting to clench his fists and before he could say anything the other boy stood up and took the seat in front of the one he just left, much to Kurt's surprise. He sighed and sank down in the chair.

"Mr. Anderson? Why don't you come up here and introduce yourself to the class?" the teacher called still seated at his desk. He couldn't really bother teaching properly because most of the students would just text and even call during his class.

"Nah, I'm good," the addressed one said, looking at his nails.

"I asked you to introduce yourself!"

"Fine! Don't hurt yourself big boy. I'm Blaine Anderson and I really don't want to be here when there's a gorgeous ass sitting right behind me I could be fucking," Blaine said, his voice still sounding utterly bored, but at the last sentence he shot a smirk in Kurt's direction.

"Okay, no need to get disrespectful there Mr. Anderson," the teacher said.

But Kurt wasn't listening he was staring angrily at the back of the other boy's head.

"Who the hell do you think you are," Kurt hissed as soon as the teacher had made the effort to start teaching for once.

"Didn't you listen? Blaine Anderson, baby," he answered a slight smirk playing around his lips.

Kurt let himself fall back, and prepared himself for an hour of sleep. But Blaine had something else in mind. He turned around and tossed him a little piece of paper and winked before turning back again.

Kurt unfolded it and saw a little sentence scribbled on it in a hurried, but neat handwriting.

_How about the locker room after school? ;)_

Kurt huffed and scribbled back: '**In your dreams Anderson'**and then tossed it back. He heard Blaine chuckle and went back to doodling in his book with his arms resting on his arms. He couldn't stand this new kid, but somehow he managed to fascinate Kurt at the same time.

By the time it was time for lunch, Kurt found himself under the bleachers behind the football field, lighting up a cigarette. Quinn was standing behind him, keeping an eye out for teachers when suddenly she pulled on his sleeve and made him turn around.

He saw the entire football team harassing some sophomore, but that wasn't why Quinn had nearly pulled his arm off. It was the, by comparison to the football players, small figure that was striding towards them. Kurt gasped; he was never going to survive that! Blaine reached the group and started yelling at them. Then one of the football players stepped forward and lurched at him. Kurt had never seen anyone react that fast; Blaine leaned back and his fist connected with the taller guy's face.

Kurt was staring at them with his mouth hanging open and his cigarette balancing forgotten between his two fingers. And suddenly he was running up to them, not remembering ever making the decision to do so. When he reached them the jocks looked up, some of them looked scared at the sight of Kurt, but Blaine was still too busy beating the crap out the linebacker, to notice him.

Kurt looked at the remaining guys and just cocked one eyebrow up and already a few of them started to leave. To the others he said: "Leave. Now. And don't ever let me catch you doing that again, or you'll be off worse than your linebacker." Within 30 seconds Blaine and Kurt were facing a terrified girl.

"Blainey," she whispered and he stepped forward and enveloped her in his arms.

"It's okay, Amy, they'll never do that again, I promise," Blaine shushed her.

Kurt was staring at the two, looking like a bomb had just dropped in front of him.

"You – you know her?" he stuttered, flicking away his cigarette.

Blaine looked at him, stunned that he was still there. "Yeah, she's my baby-sister."

"Huh," was the only thing Kurt could manage to say right now.

Amy still looked scared but detached herself from her brother's arms and thanked them both, while wiping her tears. The bell rang and she looked up hurrying to her class, yelling a good bye to her brother.

The two boys didn't make a move to follow her inside the building, but Blaine had found his arrogant side again.

"So Hummel, what'd you do to those jocks to make them fear you so much? Spank them?"

"You'd be surprised of how kinky some of those guys can be," Kurt played along.

Blaine chuckled and finally started towards the school again. Kurt followed suit, he wasn't letting go now, not after seeing how he'd punched the biggest guy in the school. It was a very hot day and Blaine was feeling like he could suffocate anytime, so he took of his jacket. Kurt almost audibly gasped at the sight that met his eyes. Blaine was wearing a tight navy t-shirt that was hugging his body in all the right places.

"No need to stare, Hummel, you could feel it too," Blaine said not even kidding.

Kurt rolled his eyes but had to try his best not to blush. He took out a cigarette and offered Blaine one, what he to his surprise refused. He shrugged and lit it. Suddenly Blaine was standing very close to him, taking the cigarette from between Kurt's lips. He tossed it away and mumbled: "That's very bad for you."

"Thank you Mr. Wise guy," Kurt retorted.

"Hey got to play the responsible big brother from time to time right?"

"You're forgetting one little detail though; I'm not your sister," Kurt blushed, feeling the heat radiating from Blaine's body.

Blaine shrugged and leaned in, pressing his lips against Kurt's. The latter one immediately wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and sucked on his bottom lip. Blaine moaned and pressed the taller boy against a wall. "I wouldn't be doing this with my sister," he groaned.

Kurt whined at the brief disconnection of their lips, and pulled him back in. Blaine chuckled and his hands were roaming Kurt's body, learning every inch. Kurt pulled back gasping for air and pushed Blaine away as a bell sounded. He grinned and said: "Nice to meet you Mr. Anderson," and walked away slowly.

Blaine growled and made to go after the slender figure but there were quite a few students heading home. He grabbed his backpack and left for his car. He grabbed his keys and tried to unlock his Mustang but there was no need for it; Kurt was sitting in the driver's seat. Blaine's eyes narrowed and he opened the door.

"How the hell did you get in there?" Blaine asked angrily. Nobody was allowed to touch his car without permission.

"I have my ways," Kurt said inspecting his nails and gracefully stepping out of the car. "I was thinking we could take our activity to a more appropriate place," he whispered, his lips ghosting over Blaine's again.

Blaine's anger vanished and pushed Kurt against his car, not caring about the people around them. "I was actually talking about my house," Kurt mumbled not letting go of Blaine's neck.

Blaine nodded and motioned for Kurt to get in the car. The curly haired boy drove out of the parking lot and kept driving. He didn't listen to Kurt's questions of 'where the fuck he was thinking he was going', but he kept driving until he stopped at an apartment complex.

He got out of the car, took Kurt's hand and hurried to the elevator. The building didn't look very fancy but when Blaine got his key out and opened a door, Kurt's mouth fell open. He was standing it what looked like penthouse, if there was such a thing in Lima.

He didn't even get the time to look around because Blaine was tugging on his shirt and once he'd gotten it off, tossed it somewhere over his shoulder. Their lips were attached to each other while Blaine steered them towards the couch. A _huge_ couch. The kind where you could lie with ten people and still be comfortable.

Their clothes lay discarded on the floor and Kurt was pressing Blaine in the couch, kissing every inch of his chest. Paying special attention to his nipples. Blaine's hands were stroking Kurt's pink highlighted hair and he whimpered when Kurt's teeth grazed over the sensitive skin of his hips. Kurt moved to remove Blaine's boxers and started to stroke his inner thighs. He took Blaine in his mouth and started to bob up and down.

Blaine gasped and he pulled on the other's hair. Kurt moaned which made Blaine whimper even more. Soon enough Blaine was writhing underneath Kurt and begging for more.

"Please, please Kurt," Blaine gasped.

Kurt moaned and kissed his way up until his lips found Blaine's neck and he sucked until he was sure there would be a hickey tomorrow. Blaine growled and flipped them over. Kurt giggled and pulled on Blaine's curls, willing him to kiss him again. Blaine slipped his tongue inside and they slid together for a while, Blaine's hands had found Kurt's ass. Kurt's back arched up and Blaine slipped his hand down starting to stretch Kurt.

The taller one hissed at the sudden intrusion and said: "Lube, we need lube." Blaine nodded and somehow managed to get a small bottle and a condom out of his backpack. He popped the cap and squeezed some lube on his fingers. He pushed in again and sealed his lips over the other's mouth, drinking in the sounds Kurt was making. By the time the boy lying underneath of Blaine was open; he was panting and holding on to Blaine's arms like a life line.

Blaine rolled on the condom and covered himself in more lube, before pushing in. He held still for a moment, for Kurt to adjust, once he nodded, Blaine started a slow but steady pace. Kurt moaned and pulled Blaine by his hair down to kiss him again. Blaine bit the other's lip until Kurt was whimpering and sucked a hickey right below his left ear.

Blaine's movements started to get faster and he hit Kurt's prostate with every thrust. Kurt cried out in pleasure and threw his head back.

"So close, Blaine, so close," he panted.

"Come for me baby, come for me," Blaine whispered pressing a kiss to Kurt's knee.

Kurt came hard and clenched around Blaine, which lade the dark haired boy thrust a little harder. Not long after that he came with a little cry. He let himself fall on top of Kurt, panting while pulling out. Kurt carded his fingers through the soft curls and grinned from ear to ear.

"That was quite a first day, huh?" he whispered to Blaine.

The other chuckled and pressed a chaste kiss to Kurt's lips and then let his head fall back on Kurt's chest.

"I wouldn't mind doing that again," he mumbled slowly falling asleep, his finger playing with Kurt's hand.

"Me neither, Anderson," Kurt sighed before slipping into unconsciousness.

**A/N let me know what you think :) **

**Leave a review**

**love**


End file.
